JxHQ: Lemme See
by DonnaJossee
Summary: What happens the night Harleen Quinzel arrives in Gotham, the night before she starts her career at Arkham, and meets The Joker at his club without realizing exactly who he is entirely. oneshot.


_You've been saying all night long_

 _That you couldn't wait to get me home alone_

 _What you gon' do to me_

 _Don't talk about it, be about it_

 _ **Let me see**_

 _Girl, I can't wait to get you home_

 _Talk a good game, mate, come on_

 _Hollering 'bout what you gon' do to me_

 _Quit talking 'bout it, be about it_

 _ **Let me see**_

 _— Usher_

Harleen readied herself as she landed in Gotham, leaving her home city of New York, New York.

Her parents had moved down to the criminal city after she graduated with her bachelors and applied to Med School.

Now she finished Med school and decided she was too far from her family, so she moved to the same city as them. She was already starting work at Arkham Asylum the next morning after she got into contact with Jeremiah Arkham and they had an interview over Skype.

She walked out to baggage claim and pulled her luggage behind her as she smiled widely, seeing her parents waiting for her in the airport.

They met her, hugging her tightly, before pulling away.

Her step father clutched her shoulders, grinning at the sight of her.

"What the hell has med school done to my baby?" He asked and she giggled. "You already look like a doctor!" He exclaimed and she hugged him again. She only got to see them one time a year after they moved, and it had been a year since she saw them.

"Absolutely beautiful." Her mother said, kissing her daughter's hair. "Let's get you home." She added and they led Harleen to the car.

Later that night, Harleen sat on the couch and flipped through a book and her mom brought her a cup of tea before sitting beside her on the couch.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked her and Harleen looked up at her.

"Staying home?" She replied, unsure of what her mother thought she would do.

"There's a whole city out there for you to go look around at and you're staying home?"

"You want me to go out in one of the most dangerous cities at night, alone?"

"You act like you didn't grow up in New York City."

"From What I've heard, New York is a preschool compared to Gotham."

"Don't let those stories your step-dad used to tell you scare you into not going out and having some fun."

"I'll take his word for it."

"Harleen!" Her mom groaned. "You're in your twenties. You need to go out tonight."

"And do what exactly?"

"You could people watch."

Harleen looked at her mother as if she was crazy. Did she really just say that?

"People watch?"

"You're a psychiatrist. You observe people's behavior, do you not?"

She had a point, and Harleen let the thought sit in her mind for a moment before finally nodding.

"Alright. But if I'm not back by midnight, call the police." She told her mom.

* * *

The Joker was seated at his desk in the club when he decided to go downstairs and see how business was tonight.

He was in a white suit, a deep purple undone bow tie hung around his neck as his white shirt was unbuttoned to his navel. Heavy gold chains hung from his neck and gold rings adorned his fingers. His gun holster wrapped around his shoulders and he made sure his gun was loaded before he went downstairs.

The explicit rap music made the walls rattle as the gold chains, poles, and cages the dancers (all wearing golden dresses and golden bat masks) were in stood out from the white detailing through the club.

It was packed, hungry men and women eyeing the dancing bats and sipping on expensive drinks with lustful gleams in their eyes.

The Joker went to his own private booth that was separated from the rest by a curtain created by thin golden chains hanging from the ceiling and touching the porcelain plated floor.

His right hand man and security, Johnny Frost, sat in the booth as well, glancing every now and the at the dancers to see if his arm candy, Veronica, was on or not.

Joker chuckled under his breath at the man's desperate attempt to have something remotely normal like a girlfriend in this kinda of criminalistic world they reigned in, but he didn't necessarily blame him for trying.

The clown looked about the very large room, his blue eyes suddenly honing in on someone he didn't recognize. Someone who had never been there before.

"Gimme a second, Johnny." He stood as he spoke to his henchman. "I'm gettin' a drink."

He sauntered to the bar, catching attention from every direction, but the customers didn't dare look for too long. He'd notice and they would become a target. No one wanted that.

Harleen sat at the bar after catching her breath from how stunned she was by the classy club.

"Whatcha want, Hun?" Aubrey, the bartender asked her in a familiar accent Harleen had grown up around.

"Water, please." Harleen ordered and the woman hummed.

"You're smart." She told her.

"Excuse me?" Harleen asked.

"I wouldn't dull my instincts in this place, either."

The comment didn't comfort Harleen in the least, but she brushed it off.

"Why work here then?" She asked as Aubrey smirked.

"I'm a New-Yorker." She explained, handing the blonde her water.

"I am, too."

"What part?"

"Brooklyn." Harleen replied.

"Queens." Aubrey motioned to herself.

"Really?"

"No shit." The bartender smiled.

They talked for a couple moments more, Harleen pushing her water aside.

Harleen felt a presence behind her and Aubrey's eyes met those of The Joker's and she new he would find the guest pretty as a picture.

"Aye, J, Goldie Locks is from Brooklyn." She told him and Harleen looked over her shoulder and the man who was presumably "J", with hypnotic eyes, stared down at her.

"Small world." He told his employee without looking away from the blonde woman.

Harleen observed him. White skin, neon green hair, tattoos peaked at her from exposed skin of his chest, abdomen and hands. He had crimson lips, obviously lipstick but she found it strangely attractive on him. His teeth were adorned with silver caps, and he looked like he could tear into her at any moment.

"Gimme a scotch, Aubrey." He ordered and she nodded and poured him a drink, sliding it across the counter to him.

He tried not to be too taken back by her beauty. She had gorgeous baby blue eyes, naturally blonde, long, wavy hair, fair skin…thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose and her hair fell in waves past her breasts, her pink, full lips looked plush and he quickly glanced down to see dark slacks clung to her thighs but flowed to her ankles and a matching, strapless black top held onto her top half.

She still stared at him and he glanced at the cup of water in front of her that she hadn't touched.

He grabbed the glass and handed it back to Aubrey.

"Martini for Miss…" he trailed off, waiting for her to give him her name.

"Uhh, Quinzel." She snapped out of her daze and told Aubrey. "Harleen." She added.

The name was familiar to Joker and he cocked his head a little, leaning against the bar.

"Say, I know a Quinzel. He worked for me for as long as I can remember." He informed her.

"What was his first name?" She asked him.

"Harry." He said and her face went white.

Change the subject, he thought to himself.

"You're awful pretty to be in a rugged place like Gotham. What brings ya here, Ms. Harleen?" He asked and she got held the martini Aubrey gave her and hesitated to take a sip.

"My parents live here. I graduated Med school and decided to move down here to be closer to them." She explained and he narrowed his eyes.

She looked intelligent.

"Doctor, eh?" He smirked and she nodded.

"Psychiatrist."

He tried not to let his smile falter.

"Well!" He exclaimed. "How ironic to be a psychiatrist and in the very part of town one of the most looniest crazy's has domain over."

She looked as though she was confused.

"What?" She asked him.

"Oh, Doc. You have a lot to learn about this place." He sat beside her and she gave him a small smile.

A few drinks later, Harleen was getting drunk, and more bold. She was laughing at the man's jokes, touching his arm anytime she threw her head back to do so. They'd moved to his booth, and he told Johnny to leave when they got there. At first Harleen felt rude, but after a few shots and three more martinis, she didn't even remember the man existed. She was too entranced with the mesmerizing being beside her and he was intrigued by the nerve of her. She told him about her birth father being in the underworld of Gotham when her mother met him and how he never married her mother so her mother left the city when she was pregnant with her. She spoke fearlessly, and he was more than surprised by it.

She noticed some people were more so interested in him than the entertainment, stealing glances at the magnetic man more than they would any normal looking man.

"You might be kicked out for being distracting." She blurted and The Joker realized what she meant and leaned back in his seat.

"Highly doubtful. I own the place." He said nonchalantly and she felt her face warm up for her mistake.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded. "I really should steer clear then. I heard entrepreneurs in this city are sleazy rats that scam and steal."

Again, the words toppled from her mouth before she could stop them and he chuckled.

She was so damn adorable.

"Criminalism isn't new to me." He said honestly and she tilted her head slightly, more so interested than startled.

"You don't seem that bad to me, honestly." She told him and he raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yes. You've shown know threat to me, at least. You've been welcoming and generous. Aren't big shot crime-lords supposed to be frightening?"

He didn't answer at first, truly admiring her courage. He knew it all came from one too many drinks, but alcohol was always truth serum.

"Trying to look scary just means predictability. I try to keep my audience on the edge of their seats as much as possible." He finished his own shot of drink and she licked her lips, her eyes grazing over his muscular chest, to go to his biceps that were held back tightly by the sleeves of his shirt. He noticed, and kept his narcissism at bay.

"And does this method work?" She asked him.

She didn't make cockiness stay within her as she watched him looking over her, as well.

"Are you on the edge of your seat?" He spoke lowly as he got closer to her.

"You tell me." She shot back, her eyes going from his eyes to his lips.

He smiled darkly, and laughed under his breath before speaking again.

"You're about to wish you didn't say that."

Within two minutes, they were in his office, acting as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

She was against the door, her nails digging into the soft skin of his back, ripping a trail through the perfect white flesh as his shirt hung, unbuttoned, at the crook of his elbows.

He groaned, his eyes rolling back, his hand cupping her jaw as the other hand gripped the back of her thigh. His teeth sunk into her neck and she rolled her hips into his, one of her hands coming up his back to lace through his green hair.

She pulled away for a moment, and his tongue ran up her throat hotly and she whimpered.

"You-you do realize what we're about to do, right?" She asked him.

"Mmhmm." He said without paying attention to what she said.

He was just focused on one thing at the moment.

"J," She actually said his name and he tensed up before pulling away.

"For fucks sake we're fucking, not gettin' married. I'm well aware of what we're about to do. We're both slightly drunk so I suggest we do this before we know any better." He says hurriedly before going back to her neck, she couldn't argue, too enthralled in pleasure to care anymore tonight.

"Okay." She agreed and his lips hit hers again. Their tongues intertwined, their teeth scraping desperately against one another.

His hands fumbled for the zipper of her shirt, and when he pulled it down, he pulled he top over her head.

It had a built in bra, and her breasts spilled from the fabric once the shirt was gone. He licked his lips taking a nipple into his mouth roughly. She gasped, her nails running against his hair and his teeth bared down.

A very loud moan echoed in the room and he showed her other breast the same attention.

She could feel her panties were completely ruined with her arousal, and his hands unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and her underwear from her body.

Before she knew it, her leg was hooked over his shoulder and he was licking and sucking at her clit. Her eyes shot opened and her mouth fell, before her eyes closed tightly, her hips bucking into his mouth. She felt beyond alive, a fire roiling her blood through her veins and making her hum.

"Oh, fuck." She cursed, looking down at him. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, J!" She screamed, her heart pounding from her climax.

He gave one last lick to her before standing and letting his shirt hit the floor. His hands reached for his pants, and she rubbed her thighs together at the sight of the tent straining against the fabric.

His finger Motioned for her and she couldn't help but go to him.

Hand hands roughly grabbed her and turned her, shoving her over the desk.

She pulled her lip into her mouth, closing her eyes as he slowly undressed himself and teasingly pressed the head of his cock against her entrance.

She widened her eyes at the feel of him. He felt thick, big, she was anxious at how he would feel.

"Please," she begged him and he licked his teeth.

"So polite," he hissed in her ear and she shivered viscously.

He slowly eased into her, stretching her, and she bit her teeth together. She wasn't used to the size, and she had to brace herself before he started a delicious pace in her. It was slow and deep, and she found herself completely at his mercy, a moaning, cursing, whining mess as he moved in and out of her.

She was tight, slick and hot, Joker had to keep from drilling into her.

"Faster please!" She cried out and he obliged, exhaling because he couldn't make himself hold back anymore anyway.

She screamed, her hands gripping the wood desk as his thrusts made it shake. She tried to spread her legs as wide as she could for him and his jaw slacked when he saw her juices were dripping onto his desk under them.

She was about to cum again, he knew she was.

He grabbed the scissors from the desk and separated the blades before he dug one into her hip, his initial, and she jolted from the shock of the pinch but ultimately found herself liking the pain, and soaking his cock with more of her juices as she came undone for the second time that night.

Joker was pleased, reaching his own end, filling her with his seed. Neither of them cared at the moment. He fell to his knees and licked the blood from her wound, his finger reentering her.

"Ah!" She hit her hand on the desk, not able to take anymore. He demanded more from her with his long, skilled fingers as he thrusted them into her at a fast pace, curling them to reach that perfect spot within her. She when she came again, he licked her clean and she fell onto the floor.

The next morning, Harleen awoke in her bed, not remember exactly how she got there. She stood, her legs shaking and she remembered faintly what happened. She groaned, rubbing her face, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

It was her first day at Arkham and she didn't want to be late.

She got ready, grabbed her things and said bye to her parents before taking her mother's car to the other side of Gotham to the mental hospital.

When she arrived she took notice of the cop cars outside. She got into the facility, and Arkham greeted her.

"It's so nice to meet you in person." He extended his hand and she shook it.

"You too, sir. I'm very eager to get started." She explained.

"Oh, today's the best day to do so then." He told her and she cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced around a moment before leaning in a little bit more.

"Follow me." He said before he guided her to the most secure wing of the place.

Cops were in the halls, talking to staff, names and situations being thrown around.

"The Joker was caught this morning." He told her.

"Who?"

"The Joker?"

"I'm not from here, sir, and we don't hear about Gotham matters all the way in New York." She explained and he nodded.

"He's the most notorious criminal in this city." He said and she nodded.

"Oh."

"Satan himself can't even do some of the things this monster's done."

She frowned, wondering how someone could be so evil.

"Which is why I'm giving you the case." His words hit her, hard, and she widened her eyes.

"What?"

"None of us have ever been able to crack him, maybe you can." He suggested and she shook, astounded.

"I-I-Than-Thank you, sir." She stuttered.

"Don't thank me, yet." He mumbled and they walked to the end of the hall. Police security stood by the door and Arkham showed them their clearance before unlocking the door. "Dr. Quinzel," He spoke to her. "Say hello to your first patient here at Arkham."

He opened the door and The Joker's eyes fell on Harleen.

She froze like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, fuck." Harleen said clear as day and The Joker started cackling.


End file.
